thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rtv9500/My Challenge X: Invasion of the Champions
18 players from The Real World, Road Rules, Are You The One? and The Challenge who have never won the game are coming into this season determined to finally have the title that has eluded them all: champion. But the game is never what it seems, as alongside the usual twists and turns are eight of the toughest, most popular champions; who are lurking in the shadows ready to defend their title. So do any of these Underdogs have what it takes to snatch victory? Or will they taste bitter defeat once again? The game starts off with 18 Underdogs (players who have yet to win a challenge) who get dropped off a boat and onto a beach, where they were living in "The Shelter." They compete individually in challenges, followed by an elimination round. The male and female winners of the challenge would be safe from elimination, and earn their ticket to "The Oasis" — the season house. The last-place finishers of each gender automatically went straight into elimination for the first challenge. In the second challenge, the challenge winners will choose a player of the opposite gender to go into the elimination. The remainder of the cast then voted in who goes against them for the first and second challenge. The males voted for the females, and vice versa. In the third challenge, and the last chance to earn a ticket to the Oasis, the winners will be safe from elimination, and the two remaining players of each gender will automatically compete against each other. In the elimination, each gender will compete. The winners of the elimination round would return to the game, and earn a ticket to The Oasis. The losers of the elimination round go home. Players could not go into The Oasis until every ticket had been earned. Players who earned their ticket to the Oasis will be exempt from elimination and will not compete in challenges until the Champions enter the game. In Episode 5, eight of the toughest champions (four male, four female) will enter the game, which will become a team competition - Underdogs vs. Champions. Each challenge will be designated as either an Underdog or a Champion elimination known as "The Fortress". The winning team will earn money in their team bank account depending on the challenge. The best performing male and female of the team designated for the challenge will then choose one player of each gender to go into the elimination. The remainder of the cast will then vote in the players who will go against the nominated players in The Fortress. The winners return to the game, and the losers are eliminated. When the last six players remain (2 Underdogs and 1 Champion of each gender), the game will revert back to individuals for the final mission of a lifetime. The winners will receive $100,000 plus a portion of any money in their team bank account, 2nd place wins $15,000 plus their portion of their team bank account and 3rd place wins $5,000 and their team bank account winnings. Location: '''Crete, Greece Cast | |} a Noor was disqualified from elimination for refusing to jump off the cliff. As a result, Rogan was declared the winner by default. ;Champion of : ;A Free Agents ;B The Duel ;C Rivals ;D Battle of the Sexes ;E The Island ;F The Gauntlet '''Note: The Champions — Briana, Frank, Cooke, Jason, Kailah, Landon, Robbie & Sylvia — entered the game later than everyone else as a season twist. These champions were selected by a fan vote. Game summary Elimination chart a Noor was disqualified from elimination for refusing to jump off the cliff. As a result, Rogan was declared the winner by default. b Host T.J Lavin first announced that no elimination round would be held following the "Crossover" challenge in Episode 10, and instead that each contestant was treated to a house party. However, that was a part of the Bloodbath twist and it was an Underdog going-away party where the Underdogs will face each other in two consecutive elimination rounds. The first one will be a four-way elimination round in which one player of each gender will be eliminated and the second elimination will be a three-way elimination with another player eliminated, leaving two Underdogs of each gender to compete in the Final Mission. Episode progress ;c The champions arrived later than the rest of the cast as part of this season's twist ;Notes * In Episodes 3 and 4, a contestant is exempt from both challenge participation and elimination after earning a ticket into the Oasis — the result of either winning a challenge or in the elimination round. * The Underdogs participate in individual challenges from Episodes 1–4. When the Champions enter the competition in Episode 5, all contestants will be separated into two teams — Champions and Underdogs. * The first three elimination rounds were not given a name Bank Accounts Updated after Episode 12 | |} Teams | | | |} Note: In Episode 7's challenge, due to the fact that the champions team had 2 less players, 2 Champions (Landon and Cooke) had to go against Alton and Larissa (the final Underdogs pair). | |} Category:Blog posts